Traditional scope caps, when opened, increase exposed surface area and can place the user in a tactical disadvantage due to the size of the cap in the open position. Additionally, light can reflect off scope lenses when the cap is opened, further increasing tactical risk to the user. Traditional scope caps do not provide the user with an option to partially cover the scope lens consistently, to reduce glare. The traditional scope cap either fully encloses the scope lens in a closed configuration or fully reveals the scope lens in an open configuration.
The present invention is an internal scope cap, an alternative to traditional scope caps. The present invention does not implement a cap that is able to swing open or require removal to operate the scope effectively. The present invention includes an iris diaphragm, that allows the user to pivot a blade actuator, opening or closing the iris diaphragm to expose the scope lens to the user or cover the scope lens to prevent the scope lens from dust, debris, or other sources of occlusion. An iris opening is able to be locked into position allowing the user to look through a protective lens and through the scope lens. The present invention's design allows for a more aesthetically appealing design and can implement different colored lenses to reduce reflection from scope lenses. The present invention is designed to match the look and feel of a high-end rifle with an advanced optic system while providing greater protection for the scope lens. The present invention can be customized for different applications, including military, law enforcement, and civilian applications. The present invention is better tactically and provides greater protection than traditional scope caps for scope lenses.